The Angels Keeper: A Walk Through The Woods
by StarkidLuna
Summary: I stood up and saw what I tripped on it was blue. I looked up to see a blue police box but not just any police box from 1950's, the exact replica of the TARDIS. The TARDIS from my favorite TV Show called Doctor Who. Completed right now unless you want me to write more?
1. What?

I was walking alone in the woods. Why? I have no idea and frankly I was bored. I was listening to random songs when Doomsday played on my IPod and felt sad again. Its bound to happen that every-time I hear that song the memory of Rose and the Doctor when Rose was gone came to me. I actually liked Rose not to mention we share the same name.

Anyways, I was about to change it when I hit something and tripped. I stood up and saw what I tripped on it was blue. I looked up to see a blue police box but not just any police box from 1950's, the exact replica of the TARDIS. The TARDIS from my favorite TV Show called Doctor Who.

I stood there, at lost for words wondering if I was going crazy or not. But here in front of me was the TARDIS. Real or not it was there and looked really old. Like it has been there for a while.

"What happen to you girl, wheres the doctor" I muttered looking around. I must of sound crazy for that's when I heard a snap. Like someone is watching me kind of snap. Or the one you hear in scary movies when you know the character will die soon. I have to stop watching scary movies note to myself on that.

"Hello" I called out nervously. I don't know why I did that but I did and stayed where I was as if someone was out there waiting. Then it appeared well fast. I froze for moment and told myself not to blink. In front of me of course was a weeping angel. It was smiling at me. Which I have to say was kind of creepy.

"Weeping Angels...wait who are you" asked a voice. That voice sounded like I heard it before not the doctor but River Song? Was I hearing things? Am I seriously going crazy? Maybe I should go with it, see where it leads I thought to myself and decided to do that.

"Rose, um Hi I would greet you but I'm trying not to blink" I said still staring at Weeping Angel.

"You came across a weeping angel before" she asked. I didn't know where she was really but I didn't really want to move.

"Um kind of" I said slowly. To Tell the truth or not too. I hate lying...but then again the Doctor Lies. The truth is yes of you count watching Blink episode and the other episode about it also the sad episode when...that makes me cry and shouldn't be mention.

"River they you are! You took off with out saying anything, that had us worried..." trailed of a Scottish voice. No way Amy I thought in shock still starting at weeping angel.

"Who's this" asked male voice. Rory I thought kind of shocked. Rory the boy who waited 2000 years is here? What the in the world is going on here?

"Long story short I'm Rose, I know who you all are, that is still a long story but a good question is why is there a weeping angel here" I asked staring at it.

"Er long story" retorted Rory, looking like he wanted to say whatever was going on but they most likely didn't believe me.

"Well than wheres the Doctor" I asked wanting to blink but still didn't.

"Um... we don't know" said Rory who was now staring at me, or so I thought. I still didn't move really. Wow I was really good at not blinking.

"Okay...so the weeping angel is here but is alone..wheres the rest" I thought outloud.

"Lets not find out" said River and there was a noise behind us. River had open the TARDIS doors.

I'm still not sure if this is the dream or not?

"Well come on don't turn around, eyes on the weeping angel" said Amy behind me and Rory.

"You go first Rory I got this" I said starting the Angel down. They did kind of scare me but don't they feed of that? Or is that Dementors?

I stepped back slowly still not blink and my eyes kind of hurt.

I finally stepped into the TARDIS and the doors closed.

I finally got to blink which was good, my eyes still watering, I turned around to see River running around pushing buttons. Rory and Amy looking around for something and then there was me with month wide open freaking out because I was in the TARDIS!

It wasn't the new TARDIS from 2012/2013 Christmas episode but when Amy and Rory were still there. Which means before Amy and Rory disappear Wow I just made myself a little sad there.

_I'm in the TARDIS! THE TARDIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! _Thought my inner fan girl but on the outside I was being calm, but I didn't even see the Doctor. Where is the Doctor anyways? Did the Angels have him?

"You okay" asked Amy. I must of space out.

"Yeah its just interesting...so wheres the doctor again" I asked then a buzzing noise came from well a monitor. A Wild Doctor appears wearing bowtie and all on the monitor.

"Oh you guys found the TARDIS that's good...wait who are you"asked the Doctor noticing me. I was standing in the back behind the others..wide eyed.

"Hello Doctor, the TARDIS was in parallel universe were you and everyone else are characters in a TV show" I said with a grin.

"A TV show really" said Rory, they were all staring at me in shock.

"Yeah sure...River Song or Melody Willaims, the daughter of Rory and Amy..married to the Doctor a well I forgot how old you are but your alien, a time lord and this is The TARDIS, you took the TARDIS on run after some stuff happen to your home...Er that's along story. Also Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack and well you get the point also Sarah Jane" I said this all really fast for some reason.

"You learn this from tv show" said the Doctor who, (hahaha) was somewhere couldn't really tell.

"Yep and I know most of the monsters...Daleks, Silence, Weeping Angels, Cybermen just to name a few" I said leaning back and forth thinking about it. The Silence kind of freaked me out in way because of what they do but weeping angels are pretty freaky. I can saw that now because I saw them in real life wow.

* * *

Well that was a little bit of talking explain what I know and kept out the future. I was right on all things of course, kind of freaked me out.

"Okay so um weeping angels outside the TARDIS why" I asked trying to get on subject.

"That is little weird, usually they are not alone...when did the angel get there" asked the Doctor.

"I was talking walk in the woods and saw the TARDIS. I looked around when I heard a noise, that's when the angel appeared...smiling at me" I was kind of freaked out about it smiling at me, its creepy.

"What if they weren't after the TARDIS what if they were after you" said River slowly.

"Me, River I'm a fan of a show..the only time I saw a weeping angel was on tv and..."My eyes went wide as I thought back to a dream I had.

-Dream- Author note:( I had this dream..and it scared me kind of. Freaked me out a little bit.)

_In the dream I had, I was in the car, my parents car. My Mom was driving like always and my dad was in the passengers sit holding Princess our small dog. We normally took rides sometimes._

_I guess I was sleeping in my dream...so I woke up. I was listening to my IPod and I decided to look out the window. I looked out the window and there's this weeping angel by its self with its hands covering its face._

_I shook my head think that was weird. Mom kept on driving.. and there was another one, but with two. Each time we drove more more and more angels appeared together. Some with arms covering the face and some not._

_Weird part mom slowed down car , and there was about 20 weeping angels looking at me, surrounding the cry. There was a bang_

_And then I remember what Ten said Don't Blink_

_And everything went black and I woke up_

_"_That is a freaky dream" muttered Rory. I nodded, still thinking about it.

"So you think, the angels are after me...maybe because of the dream. But I'm just a human, plain boring human what in the world is so special then me. Plus there's 7 billion people in this world" I added looking most likely sad and lost maybe scared.

"Hold on I locked on to the TARDIS" muttered the Doctor while everyone looked at me kind of sad. I looked down... and took deep breathes to calm myself. No having panic attacks I thought to myself.

There was a noise...and thumb. I looked up a little teared eyed to the Doctor right in front me. The 11th one of course but kind of surprise me and jumped a little bit.

"Hello" he said with a grin on his face.

"Er Hi" I said being awkward.

"I might a lot of humans, but there was never a point when I thought they weren't important" he said looking at me.

"Well you haven't met me...if the angels want something might as well go see what they want" I muttered walking towards the door.

"You could get sent back in time or even die" said Amy worried. I nodded of course I knew that but there's no point of running.

"Yeap, but they are not going to leave us alone might as well get it over with" I said hand on the door.

"It's nice too meet you all" I said with small grin.

"You to beautiful" I muttered to the TARDIS who made a noise in response. I Open the door and stepped out to closed the door.

Now there was more well two more. I moved and one was front of me.

"Hello you, don't know if you can talk but why are you here" I asked looking at the Angel

The Angel didn't saw anything but it pointed to my pocket. I kept my eye on the angel and reach in my pocket to pull out a picture. It was Caption Jack holding a baby.

"I'm Rose Harkness" I muttered named after Rose Tyler. I kept looking at the Angel.

"But I'm not..this is just confusing" I muttered then turned it over. It said Jacks name with Nova Rose Smith...

"Nova Smith, I'm Rose Tyler daughter" I said. That's when I blinked and everything went black.


	2. Kidnapped

I'm Nova Rose Smith...Rose Tyler (Bad Wolf) and Half human Doctor who is like Donna?

Those were my first thoughts when I woke up..than holy crap I met the Doctor, the Ponds and River, followed by holy crap the Weeping Angel!

I open my eyes to see I was in a cage...like one from the old western movies but it was under bright light..and I was laying on bed on the concrete.

So basically I was trapped..no where to go. Great right?! No Plan, no way out, what would the doctor do?

* * *

Amy, Rory, River, and the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS to get Rose (Nova) but it was way to late. River knelt down and picked up a photograph well The Doctor looked around. Amy and Rory were quietly talking about something, while looking around.

"Sweetie you might want to take a look at this" said River. The Doctor went by River, and she handed him the photo Rose (Nova) dropped.

In the Picture was Captain Jack Harkness, holding a 2 year old on his lap. The Little girl looked just like Rose..but also like Rose Tyler, and reminded him of his 10th self He smiled at the picture than turn the picture over. In the Back listed Captain Jack Harkness with Nova Rose Tyler-Smith age 2.

The Doctor had to sit down for this one. That meant Rose moved on, with his half human half timelord self. They had a child name Nova, or Rose as she likes to be called. He just met Rose's daughter, and now the weeping angels had her. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Well I don't have sonic screw driver so that doesn't help. I swear I been sitting her for hours but maybe minutes. So far I'm trying to figure out if I really am Rose's daughter, why can't I remember? Why do I think this is a tv show? That doesn't make sense. Maybe the silence is in on this? I didn't know but my thoughts were all over.

I saw my purse with me, so they didn't know about that whoever "they" are.

So here I was digging through my purse when I found my replica of sonic screwdriver. The Question was..will it work. Well it never hurts to try. I pointed it at the jail door and pushed the button. There was a buzzing noise and the door open. I started at the door in shock. Okay...so the sonic is real? I swear it wasn't.

I put the sonic screwdriver back in my pocket. That's when my phone ring..okay who in the world would call me at this time. I'm really surprised that nobody was watching me. I expecting somebody to run out of the darkness and yell at me or something but no. Maybe they were watching me?

I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello" I answered the phone..and waited.

"Nova" said a womans voice. I recognize the voice...why did I recognize it.

"Who is this" I asked kind of worried an curious.

"You don't remember"the woman said, she seemed kind of sad now. First she was happy but her voice changed. Again I swear I knew her..why did her voice sounded as if I knew that voice, and that was bugging the heck out of me.

"I'm sorry" I said awkwardly, I could hear her talking to someone than it hit me. The person she was talking to was Jackie Rose's mum which meant...

"Mom" I whispered in shock. She was about to say something when the phone was grabbed out of my hands.

"Hello Nova Smith, I hope you enjoy your stay here its the last place you will see. Oh and you need this" said the figure, he smashed my phone in his hands. All I can see was red eyes before I blacked out.

I woke up in the same area, my purse now go and my damaged phone into pieces. The only I had was in my pocket was the 10th Sonic Screwdriver. My head hurt as if I was smashed on the had by something. So Who was the guy with red eyes? Why was I thinking about Voldemort and what did he want with me.

Sure I was Rose Tylers and Half Human Doctor daughter but that's if. Unless what if I had Badwolf in me? What if I wasn't human at all? Half-Timelord Half Bad wolf, was that even possible?

So the psycho crazy um human or non-human was going to kill me because of it. I'm really not the doctor's daughter well I'm part of him. Man this was confusing. I was going to call him Voldemort 2.0 just for now or Moriarty. I clearly read to much I thought as I looked around. The Figure was no where to be found but yet I could feel someone eyes on me as if he was there in this very room. Or was he watching through camera.

So I thought to be a gryffindor and just get this over with.

"Oi guy who crush my phone, your going to have to pay for that" I yelled out. I know stupid but hey if I die right now, I will go down fighting.

The Guy appeared, the one with the red eyes..okay he really didn't have redeyes he was wearing googles almost like the ones from Dr. Horrible but smaller. They turn red with a single button. Anyways the guy was about 5ft 7, he was really skinny and was wearing all back. He looked like those cheesy villains from 80's movies.

"You have no right to talk" he said in a whisper. I raised my eyebrows at him. He wasn't that scary..he was like Draco compared to Voldemort.

"Um yes I do. So why did you kidnap me, just to kill me, I mean really.." I trailed off rolling my eyes.

He stepped closer to me, walk through the bars...wait did he just walk through the iron bars?! He gave me a grin pulled out my phone...wait didn't he destroy it.

"Badwolf" He hissed.

"You kidnapped me so you can get to my mom" I said glaring at him. He shake his head no and snap is fingers.

"After your mother had you...she turn back to human when you have the badwolf, plus part time lord...your pretty powerful...and you can help me" he said again with the nasty grin.

"I'm not going to help you" I yelled at me.

"Oh yes you" he said taking a step back to revealed a alien who I knew..and was kind of scared of, "You know the Silence, you two met a while ago, when you wander off and we kidnapped you, well now you remember so this time we will make sure you forget" He walked away with that living me along with the Silence. Suddenly the room came filed with a kind of gas, it made me tired. I looked at the silence refusing to fall asleep.

But it was to much I fell to the floor with one thought. Only the Doctor Could save me now.


End file.
